Count Down To Halloween
by RockyBlue DanxRuno
Summary: A three shot collection for halloween, 1st 29, 2nd 30, last 31st. Nothing to scary but, gory hope you all like it and, review, non are very scary but, they do have the haloween them. and I hope you ALL enjoy and, review.
1. AliceXXXShun

**3# Hi guys! :D this is a countdown to Halloween, three one-shoots. The less scary is this one, the next will be a lot more scary and, the last one will be the scariest, they'll be uploaded on the 30 and 31(Hence this being a count-down to Halloween.) So how about we get ready for this hallow eves, special. No? Too bad. Yes? Good.**

* * *

><p>Alice was very surprise to see Shun, in Moscow for Halloween. When she asked why he was there, he just replied 'that he just wanted to see his girlfriend'.<p>

Alice was sitting on the couch with Shun, watching some Halloween movies. When the powers went out, Shun got up from the couch and stared at Alice. Said Red-head go up from the couch and, stared back and, said. "Must be a blackout." Alice said. "C'mon lets go to grandfather's lab, the power box is there." She added walking around the dark living room trying to find the door knob.

"Alrigth" Shun replied. He then began, to follow his girlfriend, in the dark.

* * *

><p>Shun and, Alice walked to Dr. Gehabich's lab, both bare foot not wearing anything but, socks. They walked in to the cold lab, which seems very creepy in the dark. Alice shivered "This place is creee-pay in the dark!" She said walking further in it, ending up next to the dimension controller.<p>

"There no complaining there, Alice." Shun said, Alice laughed that he had actually admit it. Shun glared playfully at his girlfriend, she stop laughing but, some huffed giggles escaped once, in a while. "Alice where's the power box?" Alice turned and, looked at him.

"Right over…." She started scanning the laboratory. "There!" she said as, her eyes locked on it.

"Alrigth, you can head out if you want." Shun said to Alice how nodded.

"Okay, just watch out grandfather been doing some experiments lately and, isn't letting me clean up, so watch your step." She said, walking out.

Shun shook his head and laughed. "Alice you forget, I'm a nin-"He started and, knocked down some test tubes, which shattered in the ground. Shun accidently stepped on them. Shun however ignored it and, turned on the power.

Once the power was on, he removed the glass that was stuck on his foot and, threw away the test tubes. Not caring to read the label 'LB-270' blood. Maybe if he would have read it, there would still be a chance left.

* * *

><p>"Shun are you alrigth?" Alice asked, seeing that his breathing started getting heavier, heavier, heavier and, heavier. He clutched his hand; on his chest over he's heart. Shun began to laugh then, it turned in to a cough; he looked in pain, <em>A LOT of it. <em>

"Shun…" Alice spook softly, anybody could sense the fear in her. Shun started growing claws, he cried in pain. Alice's eyes widen as she backed away towards the door. Her hands clutched the door knob as, she tried to turn it but, her hands were shaking a little too much.

Shun laughed and, turned around. Alice winced in shock; Shun had fangs, razor sharp claws and, hair _everywhere. _His shirt was ripped and, he had a blood thirsty look on, his face. He honestly looked ready to kill. Anybody. Even, Alice.

"Alice." Shun said with a smirk growing on that blood thirsty, looking face. Alice flinched, he sounded scary, no, he sounded like he would…like he would hurt her. Alice grabbed the door knob shaking hands and, all turned it.

Once the door was open enough for her to fit, she rang with all her might. Shun howled and, ran off for her. Alice ran towards the forest, afraid. Afraid. Afraid of what Shun might do, to her. Tears trickled down her cheeks; she wiped them off with her right arms elbow. Continue to run, not even daring to stop or look back.

Alice could her, Shun's howls, getting closer and closer. Alice looked up and, saw the full moon, it was beautiful, but, she thought it was weird a full moon on Halloween but, at that moment she really din't care, all that matter was trying to get to safety or to get has far away from Shun has possible. Alice could hear her on feet making swoosh sounds her feet made as, she ran through the snow, her breathing was getting heavy, she began panting. Alice knew she was tired.

She soon came up on filed, she quickly ran towards a tree and, hides herself there, trying hard not to pant or make a sound that would. She leaned on the tree her breathing hard but, it did not make a single sound.

She saw Shun running right past her, she sighed in relief and waited a couple seconds before checking if the cost was clear. Alice was relieved when she looked at the left and, saw Shun was long gone, she turned her head to the right and, screamed!

Shun was there, right in front of her face, with malicious smirk growing on his face.

* * *

><p>Three hours later the police, found Alice. People had reported that they had heard a young girl scream and, some had seen her run from a ware wolf but, it was Halloween they, thought it was just a game. When it really wasn't.<p>

The police inspected Alice's body, she has a bite mark on her face and, you could see the dry blood stains, that was on her whole face, her clothes were ripped and, you could see her legs had many scratches on them, her chest had a huge rip in it you could clearly see all her organ and, her heart was ripped in half there one piece were it was mean to be and, the other one was stuffed in her mouth.

"Why would anybody do this?" was the question on everybody's mind. Sadly it remained un-answered.

Dr. Gehabich entered his laboratory, wanting to see if his suspicions were correct on how Alice was killed tonight.

He walked over to the counter and saw that the vial of 'LB-217' blood was gone. He walked over at the trash can and, saw it was there broken and, empty.

"Shun must have stepped on it." Dr. Gehabich whispered, concluding what had happen. "He was transformed since, it was a full moon he was not able to control himself, and he killed Alice."

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm wouldn't call it scary mysterious, yes. Yes, I would. In case you're wondering about "Lb-217" if you're wondering what that is, well it's the blood of a ware wolf. (I did LOTS of investigating! (yes I know it's creepy) it really wasn't hard to find) I'll see all of you tomorrow, for the next One-shoot.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Rock~Out<strong>


	2. BillyXXXJulie

**#2 **

**Thank you for the reviews! Here just another little something, I came up with!**

* * *

><p><strong>~3~3~3~3~3~3~Julie's POV~3~3~3~3~3~3~<strong>

"Billy I still don't get, why we can't go to the dance." I told my boyfriend as, we walked out of my house and, headed to where, ever he was taking me.

"Because we always got to the dance, let's just go have fun." Billy told me with a smile. I pouted.

"Fine" I said, giving up. "But where are we going?"

"Disturbia." Billy said. I knew what Disturbia was, a maze. A maze that they put her, in Bakugan Valley for Halloween. I never went supposedly, it was scary, Daisy went last year and, couldn't sleep for a month. Then, again Daisy is a wimp, when it comes to scary stuff. "We're almost there, Julie." He said sensing my impactions. I nodded and, looked at him, that's weird…he has Red eyes. My eyes widen, I closed them and, shook my head various times. I opened them and, he's eye were back to their Blue/Grey eyes. I sighed in relief; it was probably, just my impanation.

* * *

><p>"Billy, this place is creepy!" I said while, we were walking around the maze. The maze walls were completely pitch Black, had trails of blood coursing down them and, gushing out from them, pictured of monsters that eyes watched your every move, some were eyes were Blue, Black and some Blood Red, the floors were pitch black and had trails of blood, like the walls, only thing was different it was in shapes of humans, like if they were killed there and, taken somewhere else, cob webs all a cross. It looked more like haunted house rather, then a maze. This scared me, <em>a lot<em>.

"Jules." Billy laughed. "This is for fun, it's not real, Jules." Billy said, coming in front of me. I stared with wide eyes, his eye were Red! Again! This was getting, kind of creepy! No, not kind of. This is _way_ creepy. "What?" Billy asked closing his eyes and, opening them again.

I shook my head, his eyes had returned to normal. "Nothing." I started getting a little nervous as, me and, Billy kept walking. Something weird is going on, something weird is happening to Bill, something weird is defiantly up! What it is, I don't know. "Billy…where did you go?"

I turned my head in every angle and, he was just…gone. Creepy much? Yes. Do I care at this moment? Hell yes! He just ditched me in a maze! He'll be lucky if don't dump his ass later on!

"Billy come on, this really isn't funny." I said, _slowly_ walking backwards. My back hit a wall; I turned and, realized I was at a dead end, literally.

I suddenly hear something move and, turned myself to face the wall. My eyes open, instantly the wall, was not there. I turned around, and, there was another wall closing in on me. I took a sharp intake of breath and, slowly began to breathe in an out, in an out, trying to steady my breathing, I was trying but, failing. The walls began to closes in on me, slowly then, it went fast…just as the walls were about to squash me flat like a pancake, the walls stop but, din't go back. I felt a strong, urge to look up, I took a deep breath and, threw my head back, as fast as I could, so I would look at the celling.

I screamed….then, it was lights out…

* * *

><p><strong>3 hours later. No one POV.<strong>

Julie hang, in front of the school by, a rope tied to her neck, strangely what was left of her…which wasn't much at all. Her head and, her silver hair that was drenched in blood, her torso, her left arm was gone and, some veins popped out from there, one eyeball was missing and, the other one, which was the right one dangled out of its socket, her chest was open, wide open you could see all of her organs, clearly and, perfectly you could distinguish each and, every one of them, without missing a beat. Half of her tone stuck out, the other half was know where to be seen, blood poured down from her tong life it where waterfall a waterfall of blood, that is.

* * *

><p><strong>CRE-PAY! Tell me what you thought and, see ya'll next time! :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rocky~Out<strong>


	3. RunoXXXDan

**#3**

* * *

><p><em>My eyes slowly opened, a yawn escaped my lips, I looked to my right and, saw Dan(My best friend.) wasn't there, I sat up on my knees still on the bed and, looked over to my left and, saw Dan standing there staring at me. I was, completely taken aback; I was in a state of complete and, utter shook! There where no, words to describe what was running through my mind, as I stared at Dan.<em>

_His mouth was slightly open, his eyes, those beautiful Red/Brown orbs I have come to know and, love where…gone. They were replaced with utter, darkness, there were no signs of pupils, no signs of emotion there, was nothing but, darkness. Something, thick ran down his face but, it was too dark to be water. While it left trails marks on his face, I was able to guess that was blood, his mouth turned, in to a creepy smile and, blood ran down it, slowly, very slowly. _

_Watching him like that, was like watching a horror movie or, something eve, worse. If that were even, possible. Which I highly doubt. "Dan…" I spook, very softly, almost terrified. Slowly I got up from my knees and, slipped out on the other, side of the bed and, as for Dan…well he didn't move an inch, he just stood there, with blood oozing out from he's eyes and, mouth, like if he were crying and, drooling on himself. Which honestly would, be way less, gross then, these! _

_I back myself against, the wall and, started going for the door, slowly hoping he wouldn't notice. I slowly reached the door know and, Dan still stood there, I grabbed the door know and tried to turn, when Dan turned around and, walked towards me slightly, I froze right in my place, I din't move an inch and, I heal a sharp intake of my breath, I was terrified, at this moment, I could feel my palms, where sweaty, as they shuck, I moved my hands slightly and, grabbed the knob and, turned it slightly but, enough to open the door but, before I could run out from there, I felt something grab my arm and pull me back._

_I turned my head, slightly and, saw Dan there with the same, blank expression on his face that really creped me out~ his hand was very cold; it sent shivers down my spine. At this precise moment all I could think to do was, stand there my mind was in blank, nothing processed in and, nothing processed out. I could have kicked, scream, hit and run but, I din't do any of that, I just stood there looking in to his eyes, inside I wanted to run but, on the outside I wanted to stay there. _

_Blood dripped from Dan mouth to my arm. That was when I finally reacted; I yanked my arm away from him and, began to run, at full speed. I ran and, ran, ran and, ran: endlessly it felt like an eternity, I just couldn't find the stairs. I panted once; I stop in front of the stairs and, looked back and, saw Dan was standing there, with blood pouring from his eyes and, mouth. Crap! That is so disgusting! _

_After I almost puked, I ran down the stair and, went out the door of the house. I was almost a cross the street when…_

"Ahhh!" I yelled.

"What's wrong kid?"

"Nothing a nightmare." I said turning my head all direction, Julie was there with Billy sleeping and, Alice was with Shun.

"Maybe we shouldn't have watched, every scary movie we could get our hand on…"Dan mumbled.

"Why say that?"

"Well maybe because, everybody woke up screaming tonight…"

"Ohhh, just nightmare, lets just get some sleep.'  
>"Yeah, kid."<p> 


End file.
